Taco Aizen
by Megatrex94
Summary: A small Au where Aizen opens a Taco joint. Meant to make you laugh enjoy. Warning: Strong Language


"Exactly as I had planned it." Aizen exclaimed, while looking over a small building.

"Lord Aizen, what exactly is this place?" Gin ask

"The next step of my plan. Now everyone get to work we open in fifteen minutes."

"How the hell am I supposed to get these damn things on!" Grimmjow yelled trying to get the drive through headset on. Not realizing that finally managing to get them on his head.

Hello could I get two Kill Momo Wraps with a side of a large Fatherly Betrayal soda." Said the voice coming from the headset.

"If you want to order this disgusting food then get off your lazy ass and come into this damn store!" Grimmjow yelled into the microphone.

Keigo quickly parked the car got out and headed for the front door with Mizuro behind him, on his phone as usual.

"I can't believe they would talk to a customer like that. How do they plan on making any money if they yell at m…"Keigo explained while getting cutoff is him walking straight into the door.

"You know you have to open doors, before you walk in, Right?" Mizuro said teasing Keigo.

"Don't you think I know that?" Keigo said as he opened the door and walked in, only to see a snake like man behind the counter. Keigo wasting no more time walked up to him and yelled, "I just tried to order two kill Momo Wrap and two large Fatherly Betrayal sodas only to get yelled at!" Banging his hand on the counter.

"That will be $17.82." Gin said calmly looking at Keigo, knowing that no threat exists.

"No man. I want a discount or someone to get fired. I didn't deserve to get yelled at like that!" Keigo exclaimed getting into Gin's face.

Gin slightly opening his eyes and putting a fraction of his spiritual pressure on Keigo and replied, "That will be $17.82."

Keigo be crushed by Gin spiritual pressure fail straight to the ground making fake tears and a small wining noise. When Mizuro walked up to Gin and handed him a twenty dollar bill and said," Keep the change." Then stepped on Keigo and over to his seat.

"Come on Captain, I am so hungry and this place looks good." Rangiku said, while pulling Toshiro into Taco Aizen

"Matsumoto, unhand me. We have no time for eating we are here on official business." Pulling himself from her grip.

"But captain, we are already at the front counter we might as well order something." She said giving Toshiro puppies dogs eyes.

"Fine, but make it quick and no more procrastinating." Toshiro said with a stern expression on his face.

"Hey! You look familiar." Looking at the snake like man behind the counter. What Rangiku doesn't know is that it is Gin behind the counter only now he is wearing a sombrero, a big mustache and a name badge with Alejandro on it."Hum, guess not. I will have a Concur the World Burrito and water. I have to watch my figure Captain what do you want."

"I don't want anything Matsumoto, just to get back to work. Plus even if I wanted something, I can't see over this damn counter"

"Okay, he will have what I am having. A growing boy needs his food." A few minutes later Gin walks over to Toshiro and Rangiku's table.

"Here are your orders one Concur the World Burrito with water, and a kids meal. With small milk and a bendy straw." Gin said snickering to himself. Seeing Toshiro angry expression Gin said," Don't worry there little guy there is a toy in the kids meal box." Then walked away.

"Kenny, the super strong guy is in the restraint over there I am sure of it." Said Yachiru said riding on Kenpachi's back.

"You better be sure, because I am tired of running into dead ends." Kenpachi said while running through the front door of Taco Aizen.

Behind the counter there was a man behind the counter with solid black hair and a very depressing look on his face. Like Gin he was wearing a sombrero and mustache. He said with a monotone voice, "Welcome to Taco Aizen, how may I help you today sir!"

Kenpachi grabbed Ulquiorra and asked, "Where the hell is the strong guy, I was told the strong guy was in here!"

Ulquiorra pulled himself form Kenpachi and pulled a rope but said first," Sorry for the in convince sir. You will now be transported to the complaintment department." He then pulled the rope and the floor under Kenpachi opened up. Kenpachi the fell down the hole and landed in a stone room. I was lit with taco scented candles.

"Well look who it is, Kenpachi welcome to the complaint department. There is only two ways to leave. Either by defeating me or eating our one-hundred pound burrito. Your choice." Said Nnoitra

"O look Kenny, that burrito is huge. Can I eat it Kenny while you have some fun." Yachiru asked Kenpachi

"Like I care, just stay out of my way." Yachiru then ran over to the giant burrito and started to chow down. "Let's do this." Kenpachi said, starting to pull his sword.

"Stop." Said Nnoitra while pulling out burrito swords and through one to Kenpachi. "We are only allowed to use these swords. Now let's fight."

"Excellent, everything has gone according to plan now we must leave back to my palace." Said Aizen

"But Lord Aizen what was the point of this whole thing?" asked Gin

"By feed some many people disgusting food it will cause them all to have extreme gas and with their extremely bad smelling fart Ichigo and his friends will not be able to train. Now let's return." Aizen and his men left the world of the living. Leaving Taco Aizen there.

"Ichigo it time for dinner, yelled Yuzu.

When Ichigo went down stair he joined his sister. Together they ate burritos and tacos, from a small brown bag that Karin found on their porch.


End file.
